Pesadilla
by Milch Loner
Summary: Porque para la Habanera Sangrienta aquello se podía considerar una de sus grandes pesadillas ¿Que si no? ¡Tenia el orgullo tan grande como la exención de su cabello! ¿Por que ambos tenían que ser unos completos cabezotas?


**Holaaaaaa _ Dios, no me creí capas de terminar esto xD pero creo que si no creo en mi termino haciéndolo de todos modos, maldita ironía chachalaquera (?**

**Bien, sí, lo admito conmigo misma que en estos instantes deberia estar escribiendo otra cosa ¿Pero saben? Dios no me dejaba escribir aquello hasta que terminara esto -wtf-**

**Bueno, esta idea viene principalmente de algo pasado; Mas bien me hace recordar muchos viejos tiempos ¿Saben? Solo por el simple hecho de que unas personas que me importan se comportaban así en un rol en el que colabore un tiempo ¡Dios! Era tan WTF xDDD**

**Realmente me siento irreverente poniendo lo de arriba, pero da igual.**

**Naruto NO me pertenece; Ayer fui a comprar sus derechos pero no me alcanzo con los 50 pesos que llevaba.  
**

* * *

Pesadilla, aquello se podía describir como la peor pesadilla en su vida. Algo que ni en aquellas noches de tormenta atiborraban su mente, quizás hasta más tenebroso que los mismos fantasmas que, según ella, vivían en el cementerio de la villa.

Su cuerpo se tenso nuevamente ¡Como demonios no estar tensa!

Se mordió el labio recordando las instrucciones del Sandaime; Una misión simple en apariencia, recuperar unos documentos robados del Feudal del fuego y regresarlos a Konoha. En su mente al escuchar la misión apareció en un murmullo la palabra fácil.

Sí, sería demasiado fácil recuperar aquello, tanto que se le hacía absurda la idea que tres ninjas de la aldea fuesen. ¡Solo con ella bastaba y sobraba para llevar la misión acabo!

O bueno, al menos eso pensaba hasta que el mundo se decidió poner en su contra ¿Acaso tenía que pagar algún tipo de penitencia?

— ¡Bájame de una buena vez, Namikaze! — Chilló con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sus manos impacientes se movían de un lado a otro intentando que el parara.

Quizás para muchos aquello podría parecer normal; La pelirroja chillando e intentando moler todo lo que encuentre a su paso y él rubio con mirada serena, aguantando cada uno de los reclamos de la chica.

Minato y Shikaku saltaban ágilmente entre las ramas mientras que la lluvia los empapaba. Minato llevaba a Kushina en sus espaldas, como, según ella, una mochila.

Y ¿Cómo ella, Kushina Uzumaki, había terminado en esa situación donde el rubio Namikaze le cargaba?

Porque la vida la traía contra ella y, al ser tan caprichosa decidió que ella, justamente ella se torcería un tobillo en la misión imposibilitándola para caminar. Y justamente en momentos como esos odiaba la amabilidad de su _amigo _rubio y la vagueza de Shikaku.

Bien, estaba claro que toda chica en la aldea moría por dentro para que Minato la llevara como a _ella_ en una misión. Se podía decir hasta cierto punto que ella no era la excepción de la regla aunque lo negara. Y si bien le costaba admitirlo hasta con ella misma; Estaba totalmente enamorada de él, su _mejor amigo._

Sí, para su gran suerte él era su mejor amigo y duda que él le viera de otra manera.

Pero ella ignoraba que cierto rubio se sentía de la misma manera.

La mirada de Minato pareció perdida a medida que avanzaban; Muchos dirían que se preocupaba demasiado –Más sus amigos cercanos- puesto que Kushina se recuperaba pronto, pero de igual manera aquel agujero le consumía hasta que sabía que estaba bien.

Bufo al sentir un golpe en su nuca.

Kushina intento respirar sin inhalar el aroma de él rubio e intentando disipar aquel sonrojo que pronto se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

Entonces se preguntaran ¿Por qué para Kushina Uzumaki aquello que bien podía parecer un _magnifico sueño_ le era una pesadilla? Fácil.

Todo por el simple hecho de que siempre disimulaba indiferencia y evitaba a toda costa demasiada cercanía con su mejor amigo desde que aquellos síntomas de la enfermedad llamada _amor _la atacaban con constantes sonrojos, confusión y sobretodo nerviosismo.

No quería a toda costa que él lo supiera, puesto que tenía un orgullo casi tan grande como la extensión de su cabello –Que había dejado crecer solo por él-

Por su parte Shikaku solo suspiro cansado adivinando el porqué de la mirada perdida del rubio y los incesantes chillidos –Molestos- de la pelirroja. En ocasiones aquello le fastidiaba ya que ponía a su mente a trabajar pensando en la razón por la que ellos aun no se dieran cuenta de _aquello_ que les asechaba.

Se podía decir que toda la aldea sabia de los sentimientos que tenían ambos, pero aparentemente los únicos que no eran los involucrados en aquel embrollo.

Comenzaba a pensar que quizás Minato era tan cabezotas como Kushina.

El crujido de una rama se escucho a sus espaldas, para después un ligero chillido y lo que parecía ser un fuerte golpe con el suelo.

Giro su cuerpo para poder vislumbrar lo que a sus compañeros les había pasado y sonrió de medio lado.

Aparentemente en un rápido movimiento de su amigo rubio se había girado para que ella no chocara contra el suelo, sino más bien contra su cuerpo, dejándolos en una posición que muchos podrían ver como comprometedora.

Ambas mejillas de ambos tomaron un tono color carmín, más en las de la pelirroja. Pareciéndose un poco más a un _tomate_ de lo que ya muchos en su niñez aseguraban.

Él casi por instinto levanto medio cuerpo para intentar reincorporarse sin notar que básicamente la pelirroja se mantenía recargada por su cuerpo.

La distancia entre ellos era relativamente corta. Ambos se encontraban empapados por la lluvia y, lo único tibio que podían percibir era el aliento de ambos combinarse.

Y entonces la tierra mojada hizo su jugada, haciendo que de un segundo a otro Minato resbalara impactando su cabeza con el suelo y, por ende, que Kushina impactara la de ella contra la de él.

Una pequeña marca roja apareció en las frentes de ambos.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Namikaze! — Murmuro con las mejillas sonrojadas al tope, levantándose rápidamente del suelo con dificultad y cayendo nuevamente a lo que el rubio soltó una pequeña risa, claro, con la consecuencia de un golpe propiciado por ella en el abdomen.

Confirmado; Ambos eran igual de cabezotas.

* * *

** Algún review?**


End file.
